It was known to perform quantum processing using resonators instead of qubits. Indeed, photonic cat states (quantum superposition of macroscopically distinct states) stored in high Q factor resonators show great promise for hardware efficient universal quantum computing. Although known approaches were satisfactory to a certain extent, there remained room for improvement. In particular, there was a need to provide additional resilience to noise of a nature which could affect quantum effects, and there was a need to provide scalability.